When Plans are Set
by TiniRini1
Summary: This is a Lily and James love story but with some twists. When Lily and James make a plan to fool their friends well? Who knows? Formly called When You Wish Upon A Star
1. Hogwarts Express

Hi Everybody! My Names Justine! This is my first Fanfic! Please Please Please be kind!!!! Criticism is welcome but not too much. Yes this is a L/J romance fic BUT with a couple of twists which you will find out soon. THERE IS NO SEX IN THIS FIC!!!! Only lots of sexual innuendoes!!! And Now Here Is The Star Of This Fic… Lily Evans to do the disclaimer!!!  
  
*Audience Cheers and Stomps Their Feet*  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Lily : Thank You Thank You It's lovely to be here!  
  
Justine: Get on with it!!  
  
Lily: Fine Fine……… Nothing here belongs to Justine!  
  
Justine: What Else?  
  
Lily: It all Belongs to the WONDERFUL JKR!  
  
Justine: And…  
  
Lily: So Don't Sue her!! All she owns is a computer, a blue pen, and a stuffed animal named Mr. Monkey…  
  
Justine: HEY don't tell them about Mr. Monkey!!  
  
Lily: Well that's it I'm gonna go…  
  
Justine: Alright Go… Good Lily Heres your treat! *hands Lily a Bar of Chocolate*  
  
Lily: Ohhhh Goody!! Bu Bye!! *runs away*  
  
~ ~ =thoughts  
  
" " = what the characters are saying  
  
********also in this fic Peter does not exist. Period.  
  
Well On With The Fic!! Enjoy!  
  
1.1.1 When You Wish Upon A Star  
  
1.1.1.1.1 Chapter One: The Beginning of the Train Ride  
  
1.1.1.2 ~ Wow ~ Lily thought to herself as she stepped through Platform 9 (/( to begin her Sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ~ Finally I'm here! It feels like it's been forever! ~  
  
1.1.1.3  
  
1.1.1.4 Lily Evans was a pretty girl who was almost seventeen years old. She was beautiful, with firey Auburn Red hair that went down to her waist in slight curls. She was about 5'5 with a slim but curvy figure and was sort of tan. Lily was top student at Hogwarts and a prefect in the Gryffindor House.  
  
1.1.1.5  
  
1.1.1.6 " Hey Lils!" said a girl from behind Lily. Lily turned around to see one of her best friends, Arabella Figg a.k.a. Bella, who had raven black curly hair that went to her shoulders and eyes they were so blue they were almost black. She was kind of tall around 5'7 and had a figure very similar to Lily's except a tad more curvy and a little more tan. Crystal, Lily's other best friend, who had light blond her that went straight to her breasts and baby blue eyes the color of the summer sky. Crystal was about 5'5 also and was only slightly curvy and very slim with lightly tanned skin. She walked up behind Bella and waved Lily to be quiet. Lily smiled at Bella and waited. Suddenly Crystal grabbed Bella's sides and tickled her relentlessly! Bella laughed and wheezed as she tried to regain her breath.  
  
" Hi Bella, Hi Crystal!!" Lily said, smiling at Bella with an innocent smile on her face.  
  
"Hi you two!" Crystal said brightly. She looked over at the train. "C'mon guys lets go get a compartment!" She added.  
  
"Alright" Lily and Bella said in unison. They walked over to the train and got on.  
  
"I'm gonna go find the guys." Bella said and went one way down the hall.  
  
Lily groaned and started muttering under her breath about the Marauders and how they needed to die and rot in hell, except Remus of course. The Marauders are as follows:  
  
James Potter- the leader of the Marauders and Lily's tormentor. He and Lily had been at each other's throats since first year when they met on the train and James had pushed her in the lake. James had jet- black hair that was always messy and brown eyes the color of warm melted chocolate. Which fit him because all of the girls, excluding Lily, wanted to eat him right up. His rugged build and height (he's 5'11) attracted girls from every house, even Slytherin. He was a born troublemaker and loved to play pranks on people (especially on the Slytherins).  
  
Sirius Black- the second biggest prankster at Hogwarts and the second cutest. Being James best friend he had to be. He had shaggy black hair and brown eyes that always seemed to be laughing and twinkling. He was about 5'11 also and had a great build. Lily and Sirius were good friends and often times Sirius ended up helping both Lily and James with the pranks they played on each other.  
  
Remus Lupin- the third biggest prankster and following the suit the third hottest. Remus had short dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes the color of sapphires. He was tall(6'1) and kind of lanky but with a pretty good build. He was the sweetest of all the Marauders and was Lily's best guy friend. She acted more like his younger sister than his friend.  
  
Crystal jogged Lily out of her mumbling by saying " Oh here's a compartment!" She exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"Damn you!" Lily said vehemently as she walked in to see James, Remus, and Sirius talking excitedly to each other.  
  
"I'll go get Bella." Crystal said quickly with a sly smile and a wink. "Now don't get to carried away having these three all to yourself and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
"Oh I'll try not to!" Lily said, rolling her eyes. This was gonna be a long train ride.  
  
  
  
1.1.1.7  
  
1.1.1.8  
  
2  
  
3  
  
3.1 


	2. The Plan

Hello everyone!!!! Remember Me?? It's Justine!!!! Well I feel absolutely wretched!!!! I forgot a few minor details!!! *bangs head on desk* OUCH!!!! Neways… The details I forgot are James is the Divine Quidditch Captain and Seeker!! Sirius is A Beater!! And Remus is a Chaser!!!! And as we all know Lily Has Beautiful Sparkling Emerald Green Eyes!!! REMINDER: PETER DOES NOT EXSIST IN THIS FIC!!!!! He's a Asshole who Deserves To Rot In Limbo ( Hells To Good For Him As Is Heaven!!)!!!!!! SO… On to the Disclaimer!! On this fine Evening We have our Beloved James Potter!!!!!  
  
*Women In the Audience Go Wild*  
  
NO FLASHING!!  
  
*Women All Flash James*  
  
Justine: My Eyes!!! It Burns!!!  
  
James: Not Mine!! *Grins Slyly*  
  
Justine: You Sick Minded Fool!!  
  
James: I'm Not the one who's sick minded! Your Writing Me!!  
  
Justine: Dammit… He Always Wins!!!!!  
  
James: How bout I do the Disclaimer?  
  
Justine: Good Friggin Idea!  
  
James: None of this belongs to Justine!!  
  
Justine: Who does it belong to?  
  
James: The Amazing JKR!!!!!!!  
  
Justine: And?  
  
James: So please Don't Sue Her!!!!! All She owns is her computer, a blue pen, and her Silky Blanket…  
  
Justine: Yeah.. Wait What The F$%K!!!!  
  
James: Can I go Now?  
  
Justine: Sure, here's your thank you *Kisses James on the Cheek*  
  
James: Anytime!! *Walks Away Clutching His Cheek*  
  
Well On With The Story!!!  
  
1 When You Wish Upon A Star  
  
Chapter 2: The Plan  
  
Lily Turned and glanced at the guys. Then she ran up to Remus and gave him a huge hug!!!  
  
"Remmie!!" Lily squealed as she hugged him. Remus gasped for air.  
  
"Must get Air!!" He said while slightly choking.  
  
" Oh, I'm Sorry!!" Lily apologized quickly. Then she went up to Sirius and gave him a not quite so exuberant hug!!  
  
" Hi Siri!! How's the Pranks going?" Lily asked. Sirius's eyes lit up!  
  
" They're going great thanks for asking!" Sirius said, all the while itching to tell Lily about their next prank but didn't dare to because of the hundred different ways James would kill him, slowly! Lily's gaze turned towards James.  
  
" Hello Potter" She said ever so politely with a slow smile.  
  
"Hiya Evans" He said in his best hill billie impersonation with a stupid grin on his face. Sirius and Remus exploded with laughter. Lily rolled her eyes heaven ward.  
  
" Why Me?" She asked vehemently, throwing her hands up in surrender.  
  
" Why, because we love you so dear Lilykins!" James said, bowing before her, his eyes twinkling with laughter. Lily smirked.  
  
" See Potter, that's the position you belong in. Bowing to Me!" Lily said slyly, her eyes also obtaining that telltale twinkle. Remus and Sirius looked at each other quickly, smelling a Lily/James argument brewing.  
  
"Why would I bow to YOU Evans?" James said heatedly.  
  
" Because you've finally realized how truly magnificent I am and how unworthy you are of my presence! Poor wittle dumbshit Jamsie!!" Lily said with a wide smile. James glared at her evilly. ~ Shit I'm in for it! ~ Lily thought to herself but forced herself to remain firm.  
  
" You should be honored Lily because it is not often that I bow to dogs!" James said with a smirk. The fight just went off from there til Remus and Sirius finally left. That's when the curses started flying around the compartment. Suddenly Lily screamed…  
  
"OK this has got to stop"  
  
"What does?" James asked.  
  
"This! The constant fighting! It's got to stop! NOW!" Lily said forcefully in a final tone.  
  
" Uh why?" James said in confused.  
  
" Because this infuriates me! All this friggin fighting doesn't work for me anymore!! I'm sick and tired of having to watch my back for curses or before I go to sleep at night wondering if you and the gang are gonna play a prank on me/us that night and wondering if I'm gonna wake up in green slime or something equally disgusting. I'm absolutely, positively tired of it!!" Lily screamed. James looked startled.  
  
" Uh ok Lily lets not fight anymore then!" James agreed. Lily's mouth dropped open in surprise.  
  
" What?" She said in a shocked voice. ~ I didn't think he would agree that easily ~ she thought to herself.  
  
" I said" James said speaking slowly and with small words. " I agree with you. I don't think we should fight anymore! In fact I propose a plan!"  
  
"A plan?" Lily said curiously, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.  
  
" Yes and a good One at that!" James said smugly with a grin.  
  
" Ok then what the fuck is it?" Lily asked impatiently in a this had better be good tone.  
  
" Why don't we scare the shit out of everyone and act like we are going out?" James said.  
  
" Act like we're WHAT?" Lily screamed.  
  
" Like we are going out. Except no kissing… unless of course you want to." He said slyly with a wide smile and a suggestive wink.  
  
" In your dreams Potter!" Lily said, rolling her eyes at him.  
  
" On which account?" James asked slowly.  
  
" On the kissing one" Lily said in a rush, afraid that if she didn't agree now then she wouldn't. ~ he's cute, popular, smart(as much as I hate to admit it), funny, and it would scare the shit out of my friends. Plus it would be nice to have a boyfriend for awhile. ~  
  
"You mean you agree to acting like we are boy friend and girl friend?" James said in a surprised tone. ~ This will be fun. Plus it won't hurt my rep. Lils is beautiful( as much as I hate to admit it) and smart and funny. ~ James thought.  
  
" That's what I said isn't it?" Lils said in a tone that screamed DUH. 


	3. The Surprise

Hi everybody!! I'm back! Yay! I haven't updated in awhile I know, but I've been a bit busy these past months and I haven't had time!! I'm updating now though so I'm not a completely horrible person! Now without further ado the disclaimer with... Sirius Black!! *Women in the Audience Go Wild* How come all of the sudden I have a supreme feeling of Déjà vu?  
  
*Women all flash Sirius*  
  
You all did that on Purpose!!  
  
*Women in the audience nod* Sirius: It's not my Fault James, Remus, and I are so loved! Justine: By who? Yourselves? Sirius: Hey don't Go there! We Are Loved!! Justine: Right... anyways on with the disclaimer! Sirius: Yeah... Well Justine does not own any of this! Justine...? Sirius: It all belongs to the Talented JKR! Justine: and? Sirius: So don't sue her!! She's innocent *crosses fingers behind back*  
  
Justine: *rolls eyes* Love ya to Sirius!  
  
Sirius: Be still my heart! I'm loved by an Angel!  
  
Justine: Oh please! Sirius: May I go Now? Pwetty Pwease? Justine: Go ahead and here's your thank you *kisses him on the cheek* Sirius: Awwwwww but James got the same thing! Justine: Go! *Points to the door* Sirius: *walks away pouting* Well Here We Go!!  
  
Chapter 3: The Surprise  
  
  
  
  
  
" You'll do it?" James said again, still shocked that she agreed.  
  
" Isn't that what I said?" Lily replied in an exasperated tone, rolling her eyes heavenward. " But there is still one thing we need to talk about." Lily added. " And that is?" he asked. " How the Hell are we gonna make this believable?" She asked in a I'll bet you didn't think of that tone. " Well we have to be nice to each other for one thing." He said while Lily rolled her eyes. "Duh" " And we have to act like a couple and do things that couples would do." James said carefully. "Like?" " Hold hands in the halls, cuddle, hug, and maybe even." James couldn't continue. " Kiss?" Lily whispered. "Yeah." " Alright" Lily said "But only if we have to" she added quickly. James face remained expressionless though really he was smiling inside. " Shit they're coming back!" Lily said. " Come Here." James commanded in a soft tone. She went over to him without argument. "What James?" Lily asked when suddenly he grabbed her, sat her down on his lap, and kissed her all in one fluid motion. And that's the way Sirius, Arabella, Crystal, and Remus found them about two seconds later. Their jaws dropped to the floor in astonishment. Their eyes widened and took in their two friends who supposedly hated each other made out like there was no tomorrow. After a little bit they stopped and Lily looked into James eyes. "Lily?" James said in a gruff tone. "Yeah?" "Will you go out with me?" James asked hopefully, all the while hoping their plan would work. "You have to ask?" She answered and kissed him softly on the mouth. Then they looked up at their friends. "Oh hi guys we didn't realize you were here." Lily said in a satisfied tone. "We can tell." Remus said in a yeah-right tone. "What the fuck is going on is what I want to know!" Arabella asked in a voice about ten notches higher than usual. Lily smiled smugly. "James asked me out, isn't that obvious?" Lily looked at James " Wasn't it obvious?" she asked James with a teasing glint in her eye. "I thought it was." James answered her, trying not to laugh at the same time but it didn't work. Both Lily and James started laughing uncontrollably. Crystal rolled her eyes. "C'mon guys, you gotta tell us what happened!" Crystal and Sirius demanded at the same time. "Well we were fighting (like that's any surprise) and suddenly I realized how beautiful Lily is and how pretty she looked at that exact moment. So I reached out and grabbed her and kissed her quickly on the mouth." James lied ~God I feel horrible for lying to them~ " As soon as he kissed me I felt a tingle all the way to my toes and I realized that James and I could have been going out a long time ago and how much I had been missing out on. So after he kissed me and stepped back I stepped up to him and kissed him softly on the mouth and things went on from there to how you guys found us." Lily explained ~Dammit I feel so horrible lying to them but if this is going to work it cant be helped~ "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!! How Sweet!!" Crystal and Arabella exclaimed in unison. "It's about time." Sirius and Remus muttered. Lily slid off James lap and sat next to him. He put his arm around her waist and she leaned against him and sighed contentedly. Then she yawned and closed her eyes. "Go ahead and nap hun." James said with a small smile. "You Sure?" "Yeah its fine go ahead" James reassured her. Lily lifted herself up and her mouth next to James ear. "So I'm beautiful?" Lily Whispered in his ear with a smile and a wink. "Yeah actually I do." James replied truthfully. Lily's eyes widened and then she lowered herself and grabbed her pillow from her trunk. She put it on James's lap and laid her head down. James stroked her hair softly and rubbed her back lightly til she fell asleep. His eyes studied her as she slept, he watched her soft breathing and he memorized how she looked. Then he realized that Sirius and Remus had been trying to get his attention and that the girls had gone looking for some of the groups other friends. "HELLO, Earth to James!!" Remus said while waving his hands in front of James face. "Houston we have a problem! James is love struck, I repeat James is love struck!!" Sirius said with a sly smile. That brought James out of his thoughts 


	4. Snapes Assault

Hey Everyone! I'm back (finally)! I've been busy so I haven't had time to update. Plus I had major writers block. Anyways. Well I've decided that since you all know that I don't own any of this except Crystal and that it all belongs to JKR I'm not gonna do anymore disclaimers. So there. And as always Peter does not exist. The Stupid lousy Son-of-a.. well you get the picture. So on with the fic.  
  
  
  
Snape's Assault  
  
~Did I just hear him say what I thought he said? ~ Lily thought to herself keeping her eyes firmly shut and continued listening to the convo taking place over her head.  
  
"Already?" Sirius said in awe and looked at Lily with respect. Remus just looked mildly surprised and smiled slightly.  
  
"You fell for her just by kissing her?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, I think I've been in love with her the whole time" James said quietly and continued sifting his fingers through Lily's hair. Then Lily opened her eyes slightly and turned to look up at James.  
  
"Welcome Back, Hun." James said sweetly and leaned down and kissed her softly. ~What the fuck is he doing? He must have been lying to the guys for our plan. Yeah that's it. for the plan. ~ Lily thought, though her heart didn't believe her.  
  
"Morning Sunshine" Sirius and Remus said together and they both grinned. Lily rolled her eyes at them and smiled.  
  
"Hey guys" she said. "Where'd Bella and Crys go?"  
  
"To find your pals from other houses" Remus informed her. Lily smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks I'm gonna go find them! Be back later!" Lily said and skipped out of the compartment. ~I've got to find them and tell them everything~ she thought quickly and looked in the girl's usual compartment. But instead of finding them she found Severus Snape and his gang of morons. Snape was a Slytherin and an ass hole, not to mention James number 1 rival. Lily despised him almost as much as James did but the funny thing was that ever since first year Snape had had a thing for Lily. She must have played at least a hundred pranks on him after she found that out. So needless to say that when she found them she wasn't too happy.  
  
"Hello Evans" Snape drawled in a sly and slippery tone of voice. Lily Smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Hello Slime Ball" Lily said innocently with a smirk. Snape's face never wavered from that sly smile. He looked her up and down slowly as his cronies Crabbe and Goyle moved behind her to block her exit. Lily's eyes showed pent up rage at this action but her smirk never moved.  
  
"What do you want Snape? Other than me that is?" Lily asked and raised her eyebrow slowly in question. ~This should be fun~ She thought.  
  
"Am I that obvious?" Snape asked in mock horror "Oh Woo is Me!" Lily rolled her eyes and put her hand in her pocket and gripped her wand tightly. Snape moved towards her and took her face between his hands and forced her to look at him. Then he kissed her softly as Crabbe took her hand out of her pocket and took her wand out of her hand. Snape smirked slightly at her as her eyes widened with horror.  
  
"Stop it, Snape." She said and she opened her mouth to scream when Snape kissed her again, hard. She struggled against him and kicked him in the family jewels. Snape kneeled over and shrieked like a girl. Lily smirked and kicked her wand out of Crabbe's hand. Then she turned and punched Goyle across the face and in turn did the same to Crabbe. Then she ran from the compartment and back to where the guys were. When she got there the girls were back.  
  
"What happened to you?" Bella asked when Lily ran in and flopped down on the seat next to James. Lily didn't answer for a second and sat there catching her breath. Then she told them what happened. James started to get up and was shaking with rage. Lily grabbed him and forced him to sit down. She looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine James and I'm going to be the one getting revenge this time, don't worry." She said to him softly and laid her hand on his arm. He immediately relaxed and calmed down but he still looked pissed.  
  
"Alright if you say so Lils" James said and gave their friends a meaningful look. Everyone quickly left James and Lily alone. James immediately pulled Lily on to his lap and kissed her with tremendous passion that surprised even him. Lily pulled away after a little bit and looked James in the eye.  
  
"You do know that we are alone don't you? You don't need to do that." Lily said quietly. James kissed he quickly and softly.  
  
"I know." He said and got up to go find Remus and Sirius. Lily got up and changed into her uniform and robes. The girls came back and changed into their robes also and the girls just chatted about this year and their plans. The guys came in a little while later and grabbed their uniforms and went to change. James looked at Lily quickly before leaving again. Then Lily decided she was Uber bored and started to sing to Bella and Crystal.  
  
You ever had that dream Where you're walking naked down the street, And everyone just stares? You ever feel so deep That you speak your mind, you put others straight to sleep? You wonder if anybody cares  
  
Sometimes I think, I'm the only one Whose day turns out, unlike it had begun And I feel  
  
Barenaked And I just can't take it I'm getting jaded No I just can't take it anymore 'Cause I'm Barenaked And I know Life's what you make it Wish I could float away To some other day  
  
You ever go downstairs To start your day, but your car's not there? Yea, you know the joke's on you You ever try your luck With a pickup line, but you just sucked? You tell yourself it wasn't you  
  
And I know it's hard, to hold it inside It's days like these I run and hide When I feel  
  
Barenaked And I just can't take it I'm getting jaded No I just can't take it anymore 'Cause I'm Barenaked And I know Life's what you make it Wish I could float away To some other day  
  
It's all a state of mind But I don't mind Tryin to find a way to keep my head above The mess I made With what the world creates Sometimes it feels so good To let it all fall As I'm gonna fall I made it all Yea, I made it fall But then the world comes tumbling Down, down, down, down, down  
  
Barenaked And I just can't take it I'm getting jaded No I just can't take it anymore 'Cause I'm Barenaked And I know Life's what you make it Wish I could float away To some other day  
  
When I feel Barenaked ooo... Barenaked ooo... Barenaked ooo...  
  
The Girls clapped softly for Lily and were soon joined by the boys who we clapping also with sheepish grins on their faces.  
  
"Were you Guys listening at the door?" Lily asked them quietly.  
  
"Yup" Sirius said with a big grin "Your voice is farking awesome Lils!"  
  
"It is" James agreed softly as he hugged Lily and kissed her softly on the tip of her nose. She gave him a quizzical look but smiled widely for her friends' sake. She got up on her tiptoes and hooked her arms around his neck to hug him and at the same time whisper in his ear:  
  
"Meet me in the common room at 1 o' clock, ok?" She whispered softly. James shivered softly from having her breath in his ear.  
  
"I'll be there" He answered and let her go. Then they heard an announcement over the intercom.  
  
"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in approximately 5 minutes so make Ready!" the conductor said. Lily smiled evilly. James gave her a weird look.  
  
"What was that smile for?" He asked with a small grin. She just smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Snape's gonna pay!" She said as a idea formed in her mind.  
  
OOOOOOO what's she gonna do? Well we shall see! REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	5. Revenge is a Dish Best Served By Lily!

Hello Everyone!!! I feel awful. I have a sore throat. Yuck! But Also because I realized that I have yet to thank my reviewers! I'm an awful, awful person! So here are my thanks!  
  
Anna: Thanks for reviewing twice sis! Oh wait three times cause the first time you went under your sister's name! Your Awesome!  
  
Hermione0327: Thanks! I try my best with the descriptions!  
  
Peppermint: I'm glad you find it Neato!  
  
Tta: Thanks I like it too! Your stories are awesome by the way!  
  
Lillians: Thanks I'm glad you love it!  
  
Lady Lily: Yes the little Devil Jamies is!! I'll keep on truckin (or writing as the case may be)!  
  
Lauren: Glad to hear it!  
  
Kimali Lautoka: Thanks im happy to hear your enjoying it! The song was Barenaked by Jennifer Love Hewitt (awesome song).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.it belongs to JKR. blah blah blah you all get the picture.  
  
Chapter 5: Revenge is a Dish Best served.. By Lily!!  
  
Lily bounded off the train and ran up to a big man with bushy brown hair and a bushy brown beard to match. She jumped into his arms and yelled:  
  
"Hey Hagrid!"  
  
"Hiya Lily! How was your summer?" Hagrid said as he hugged her back. He set Lily down a couple of seconds later and she smiled up at the Gamekeeper of Hogwarts. Hagrid and Lily had always had a special relationship with each other (A/N: Not Like that You Sickos!! Jeez.) ever since first year. Lily wasn't put off by Hagrid's mean looks. Ever since he had fished her out of the lake after James had pushed her in on the boat ride over to Hogwarts in first year she had always come to him for help or advice about her friends and classes.  
  
"My summer was boring as usual, and yours?" Lily asked.  
  
"Mine was ok. Taking care of Hogwarts business as usual." Hagrid replied. James came up behind Lily and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily leaned back into his arms. Hagrid's eyebrows raised til the almost touched his hairline.  
  
"Allo James" Hagrid said with a grin. James smiled at him.  
  
"Hello Hagrid" James replied. Lily just smiled softly.  
  
"Well we gotta go to the carriages Hagrid, we'll catch ya later!" Lily said  
  
"Talk to ya later Lily" Hagrid said and walked off to the first years. Lily bust up laughing.  
  
"Did you see his face?" She asked James between laughs. James smiled.  
  
"Yup! Come on let's go" James answered and picked Lily up to carry her to the carriages while she laughed. God she's light he thought to himself and when he got there he reluctantly put her down. Soon enough the arrived at Hogwarts and climbed up the steps and walked silently to the Great Hall. Lily was lost in her thoughts and almost bumped into walls as they walked. James finally picked her up and sat her down when they got to the table. Lily snapped out of it and smiled mischievously. Crystal grinned at her.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" she asked quietly to avoid being heard.  
  
"You shall see" Lily said in a mysterious tone of voice. She watched as Snape walked in and gave her a look mixed with hatred and longing. She smiled seductively back at him and looked shyly down at her hands that were placed in her lap. She looked up in time to see Snape give her a surprised look and sit down at his table. She turned to James who was sitting next to her. She opened her mouth to say something to him when the sorting ceremony started. It was long and boring for her and she was jittery through the whole thing and couldn't sit still. James gave her a weird look and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it softly and she turned and smiled at him softly. He smiled back and turned back to watch the rest of the ceremony. After the ceremony and Dumbledores usual announcements Lily looked at James and caught his attention. He looked at her quickly.  
  
"What's wrong Lily?" He asked quickly in a concerned tone of voice. She smiled.  
  
"Nothing I just don't want you to be to shocked with what I'm about to do." She said and with that she got up and walked over to the Slytherin table towards Snape. While walking she muttered the charm under her breath and smiled seductively at Snape. She got to his seat and looked at him with a sultry expression.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" She asked in a breathy voice as she pointed at his lap. Snape's eyes widened and he grinned at her.  
  
"Nope" Snape said in a silky tone of voice, as he looked her up and down. She smiled at him but on the inside she shivered. She lowered herself and sat on his lap, rubbing her butt back and forth on it to get comfortable. She wanted to shiver as Snape's bony arms wrapped around her waist. She slipped one arm around his neck and she blew in his ear softly. He groaned softly and she felt something poke against her butt. That was quick she thought while her other hand moved to caress his nipple through his robe and she blew in his ear again softly. She took his hand as she got off his lap and her hand "accidentally" grazed his lower area. She smiled triumphantly when she looked down and saw that her prank was working. They started to walk out of the Great Hall til at the very front she hugged him and let him grab her ass. Then She screamed.  
  
"OMG what is that?" She said and she pointed to his lower regions. Snape looked down and tried to cover himself til his dick grew to over a foot and he couldn't really cover it anymore. The whole school, including the teachers were laughing hysterically while it kept growing and growing and growing. About 5 minutes later it stopped growing. Lily took out a ruler and measured it.  
  
"4 ½ feet!!" She yelled to the school and everyone burst into hysterical laughter. Snape tried to grab in but it kept looking like he was jacking off in public. He ran out of the Hall to the Nurse covering it with his robes. Lily jumped onto the Gryffindor table and curtsied to the school and everyone cheered and stomped their feet. Lily grinned broadly and sat back down next to James who grinned at her and kissed her. Then they heard Professor McGonagall behind them. Lily turned.  
  
"Miss Evans, detention! 1 week for Hagrid starting tomorrow." Professor McGonagall said sternly all the while trying not to laugh. "As much as I hate to do it" She said in a undertone. Lily smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"Yes Ma'am" Lily replied. Professor McGonagall turned and walked away and Lily hugged and high fived her friends.  
  
"Jeez, Lils when you get revenge, you GET revenge!" Sirius said with a shudder. "I'm glad you were never that mad at us!" He exclaimed. Lily laughed.  
  
"Well I'm going to the common room." Lily said and stifled a yawn. "I think I'm gonna go relax and then crash for the night"  
  
"I'll go with you to the common room Lils" James said.  
  
"OK" Lily said  
  
"I'm gonna finish eating." Sirius said with his mouth full of food. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ditto" chorused the other three. Lily pretended to gag.  
  
" I see see food!" Lily and James said in unison and laughed. Then Lily took his hand and they left the Great Hall and walked down to the common room in silence. Then Lily turned towards him when the were inside. (A/N: they are prefects along with Bella and they already know the password. Bella took their shift)  
  
"What did yo-" Lily started but she didn't get to finish. James pulled her to him and sealed their mouths together with a fiery Kiss.  
  
Well I'm sorry it's so short! Much Love All REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


	6. I Think I Love You

Hey everyone! I'm back Woo Hoo!!! Well school started and everything has just been hectic around here so I haven't had time. Well here's the next chappy! Much love to my reviewers ill thank you by name in the next chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. * Sigh *  
  
  
  
I think I Love You  
  
Lily pushed James away and swayed slightly. Then she straightened and glared at James  
  
"What the hell are you doing? I mean you take every chance you can get to kiss me when this is really just a fake relationship to freak out the school and our friends. You tell Remus and Sirius on the train that you love me, yes I heard you, and you act like you really care when you don't. So tell me, James Edward Potter, what the hell are you doing?" Lily screamed at him. James looked at Lily and said in a soft voice.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me, I mean, ever since I kissed you on the train and everyone walked in I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, about your beautiful red hair, your dazzling emerald eyes, your gorgeous skin, not to mention your sweet smile, great sense of humor, your tinkling laugh, the way you grin when your happy, I could go on forever. I think I love you and I don't care if you think it's not real, or if you think im just playing you for a fool. But as long as I know the truth it works for me. So there." James looked at her and with that glance Lily knew he was telling the truth. Lily gazed into his eyes for a minute and turned on her heel to leave. Then suddenly she heard James start to sing:  
  
I'm sleeping  
  
right in the middle of a good dream  
  
when all at once I wake up  
  
from something that keeps knocking at my brain  
  
before I go insane  
  
I hold my pillow to my head  
  
and spring up in my bed  
  
screaming out the words I dread  
  
I think I love you!  
  
this morning I woke up with this feeling  
  
I didn't know how to deal with  
  
and so I just decided to myself  
  
id hide it to myself  
  
and never talk about it  
  
and did not go and shout  
  
when you walked into the room  
  
I think I love you  
  
I think I love you  
  
so what am I so afraid of  
  
im afraid that im not sure of  
  
a love that theres no cure for  
  
I think I love you  
  
is that what life is made of  
  
though it worries me to say  
  
that I've never felt this way  
  
believe me  
  
u really don't have to worry  
  
I only wanna make you happy  
  
and if u say hey go away I will  
  
but I think better still  
  
I better stare out and love you  
  
Do u think I have a case  
  
Let me ask you to your face  
  
I think I love you  
  
I think I love you  
  
So what am I so afraid of  
  
im afraid that im not sure of  
  
a love that theres no cure for  
  
I think I love you  
  
is that what life is made of  
  
though it worries me to say  
  
that I've never felt this way  
  
I don't know what im up against  
  
I don't know what its all about  
  
I got so much to think about  
  
I think I love  
  
so what am I so afraid of  
  
im afraid that im not sure of  
  
a love that there's no cure for  
  
do you think u love me?  
  
I think I love you  
  
I think I love you  
  
I think I love you  
  
Lily gazed at James for a minute after he finished. Then she said:  
  
"Go away, James" She gazed into his eyes and felt a stab into her gut when they flickered with pain. James smiled weakly.  
  
"Alright" That one word made Lily wince slightly but she turned again and walked away. When she walked into the dorm she looked around and collapsed on her bed crying and realizing what she gave up.  
  
I realize its short but I wanna post this now and I hafta go to bed soon so live with it and review!!!! 


	7. Talent Night

Hey everybody! Dude im so happy I just moved and im all like Yayful! Though its kinda, ok scratch that REALLY boring. Oh Well cant have everything. I just kicked my pals off the comp cause im now having a creative moment so yeah they can deal!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Well here we go. Oh and I said in the last chappy that I would thank everyone by name but I cant!!! I can't get online and I don't know all the names. But I promise I will in the next chapter. Well Here goes. Bye the way it's been a week since the whole go away James thing. so yeah.  
  
This Chappy is dedicated to One of My Best Friends Christine. She's been here for me a lot lately. Love Ya Tons Sis!!!  
  
Talent Night  
  
Lily sighed as she looked down at her Transfiguration Homework. ~Ugh, this is so boring. I wish I had someone to study with. James is good at Transfiguration. NO can't think about James. I'm already starting to regret my decision. ~ Lily sighed again and packed up her books. She walked down to Dinner in the great Hall and went over to sit with her friends. Unfortunately the only empty seat there was next to James.  
  
"Hello Lily" James said softly while looking into her eyes. Lily looked away.  
  
"Hey James" Lily replied  
  
"Hey Lils" Bella and Crystal chorused with sly smiles on their faces.  
  
"Guess what Lils!?" Bella said with a big smile. Lily's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What did you do, Bella?" Lily asked, dreading the answer she would get.  
  
"What no trust?" Bella said in a hurt tone of voice.  
  
"None whatsoever. I repeat what did you do?" Lily asked Impatiently.  
  
" The schools having a talent show next week." Bella said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I signed you up to sing" Bella said. Lily's eyes widened and then narrowed.  
  
"Run, Bella, while you still can!" Sirius said with laughter in his voice. Bella got up from her seat and ran out of the Hall screaming with Lily close behind her. Everyone started laughing and Crystal and the guys got up and ran out of the hall after them. The found the girls in the common room. James went and grabbed Lily round the waist while Sirius went and grabbed Bella. Lily started to squirm in James arms.  
  
"Stop squirming Lily, it won't get you anywhere" James whispered in her ear. Lily closed her eyes briefly while she felt his breath caress her cheek. Then she opened her eyes and started to squirm again. James sighed.  
  
"We'll be right back." James said and went up the stairs into the guys' dorms with Lily still squirming in his arms. He placed a locking charm on the door and charmed the walls to be sound proof, Lily squirming all the while.  
  
"Lily stop squirming or I'll make you stop." James said. Lily stopped.  
  
"I don't believe you" Lily said and resumed squirming. Then James turned her in his arms, set her down in front of him, and kissed her softly. Lily immediately stopped and her eyes slid shut. James kissed her again except instead of soft this kiss was hard and hungry. The continued kissing for about 20 minutes till Lily pulled away. She put her forehead against his chest and just stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Then she detached herself from his arms, opened the door using the unlocking charm, and ran to her dorm. Bella and Crystal ran in a couple of minutes later.  
  
"You ok Lils?" Crystal asked. She walked to Lily's bed where Lily laid crying softly into her pillow. Arabella followed her and hugged Lily softly and held her while she cried.  
  
"He.He. He kissed me. And even after what I said last week I let him." Lily said softly and started crying again.  
  
"Oh and I decided to definitely sing in the talent show." Lily added after a couple of minutes. Crystal smiled at her encouragingly and Bella squeezed her slightly and smiled at her.  
  
"What are you gonna sing?" Crystal asked.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." Lily teased.  
  
One Week Later.  
  
Professor Dumbledor stepped on to the temporary stage in the Great Hall and cleared his throat.  
  
"Quiet please everyone and take a seat." Professor Dumbledor said. Everyone quieted down and sat in their seats.  
  
"Sure thing Professor D.!" Sirius called out and everyone laughed. Dumbledor smiled at Sirius.  
  
"Alright welcome one and all to Talent Night. First up we have Severus Snape." Dumbledor said. After about three acts it was Lily's turn.  
  
"Next up we have Lily Evans" Professor D. said everyone clapped and Lily heard a couple of catcalls. Lily smiled at everyone and opened her mouth and started to sing.  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there  
  
  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
  
  
I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
  
  
You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?  
  
Lily smiled and curtsied to her audience. The crowd went wild. But Lily was only looking at one person as she had been during her song. James. Lily walked off the stage and went to sit down with her friends.  
  
"Now it's time for James Potter" Professor D said. Lily's eyes widened. James went up and smiled at everyone and sang.  
  
Look into my eyes - you will see  
  
What you mean to me  
  
Search your heart - search your soul  
  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
  
  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
  
You know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
  
  
Look into my heart - you will find  
  
There's nothin' there to hide  
  
Take me as I am - take my life  
  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice  
  
  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
  
Ya know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
  
  
There's no love - like your love  
  
And no other - could give more love  
  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
  
All the time - all the way  
  
  
  
Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you  
  
  
  
Ya know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
He stopped and bowed to his audience and everyone cheered and stomped their feet. Lily looked up and saw him looking straight at her. Then she made a quick decision and ran to talk to Dumbledor.  
  
"We have a request from a student that James and Lily should do something together. Would you two please come up." Dumbledor said. Lily and James looked at each other quickly and walked up to the stage. They talked quietly for a minute about what to sing and then decided. They walked up onto the stage and linked hands and started to sing.  
  
James: Sorry I never told you  
  
All I wanted to say  
  
And now it's too late to hold you  
  
'cause you've flown away  
  
So far away  
  
  
  
Lily: Never had I imagined  
  
Living without your smile  
  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
  
It keeps me alive  
  
Alive  
  
  
  
Together: And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
[Eventually we'll sing in heaven]  
  
  
  
James: Darling I never showed you  
  
Assumed you'd always be there  
  
And I took your presence for granted  
  
But I always cared  
  
And I miss the love we shared  
  
  
  
Together: And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
[Eventually we'll sing in heaven]  
  
  
  
Lily: Although the sun will never shine the same  
  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
  
You will always listen as I pray  
  
  
  
Together: And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
[Eventually we'll sing in heaven]  
  
Lily: Sorry I never told you  
  
All I wanted to say  
  
They stopped and smiled at each other and bowed/curtsied to their audience. The roar from the school was deafening. Everyone was on their feet and cheering. They walked off the stage with their hands still linked. Dumbledor walked on to the stage.  
  
"Next we have Mr. Sirius Black" said Professor D. Sirius walked on stage with a goofy smile on his face. Then he started to sing. (A.N hehe this is for you Tom)  
  
Met a girl  
  
Thought she was grand  
  
Fell in love  
  
Found out first hand  
  
Went well for a week or two  
  
Then it all came unglued  
  
In a trap  
  
Trip I can't grip  
  
Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
  
Then I started to realize  
  
I was living one big lie  
  
She fucking hates me  
  
Trust  
  
She fucking hates me  
  
La la la love  
  
I tried too hard  
  
And she tore my feelings like I had none  
  
And ripped them away  
  
She was queen for about an hour  
  
After that she got sour  
  
She took all I ever had  
  
No sign of guilt  
  
Not feelin bad  
  
no  
  
In a trap  
  
Trip I can't grip  
  
Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
  
Then I started to realize  
  
I was living one big lie  
  
She fucking hates me  
  
Trust  
  
She fucking hates me  
  
La la la love  
  
I tried too hard  
  
And she tore my feelings like I had none  
  
And ripped them away  
  
That's my story  
  
As you see  
  
Learned my lesson  
  
And so did she  
  
Now it's over  
  
And I'm glad  
  
Cause I'm a fool  
  
For all I've said  
  
She fucking hates me  
  
Trust  
  
She fucking hates me  
  
La la la love  
  
I tried too hard  
  
And she tore my feelings like I had none  
  
And ripped them away  
  
La la la la la la la la la love  
  
Trust  
  
La la la la la la la la la  
  
Trust  
  
La la la la la(and she tore my feelings like i had none, trust)  
  
la la la la  
  
She fucking hates me  
  
Everyone laughed and cheered as Sirius bowed.  
  
Well what do you guys think? REVIEW MY FRIENDS REVIEW!!!!!!! 


End file.
